clowns
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• Même par textos, elle arrive à le laisser estomaqué. Gakupo/Rin


******titre** clowns  
**sommaire** Même par textos, elle arrive à le laisser estomaqué.  
**pairing **Gakupo/Rin  
**rating** T

**a/n: **Je proclame fièrement avoir écrit le premier Gakupo/Rin français. Sinon, il y a aussi un petit bonus Miku/Luka de moins de 500 mots. Si vous le voulez, je le mettrai. Sinon, j'le mets pas.

**note:** je ne nie en aucun cas la ressemblance avec l'histoire "**You Have Mail**" d'_Amaryne_. Je suis une très grande fan de ses écrits.

***Paru Café  
**

* * *

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_15 :58_

J'ai pas apprécié le fait que tu me plantes toute seule à midi.

T'allais voir Luka encore, hein ?

.

.

.

* * *

–confirmation de lecture envoyée–

–commencer conversation avec **Rin** ?–

_Oui_ / Non

* * *

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Non. Après t'avoir laissée, je suis rentré chez moi.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Mais je suis resté comme un imbécile devant la porte. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine  
_16 :01_

Quoi, t'avais pas tes clés ?

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Je réfléchissais.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :02_

C'est sûr que c'est très intelligent de faire ça sur son palier.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Tu devrais en faire de même, Rin.

.

.

.

**De :** Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :02_

Jamais. J'ai mes principes.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

En quoi consistent tes principes exactement ?

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :03_

A ne jamais laisser en plan sa petite amie, par exemple.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Je t'ai dit que j'étais troublé.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :04_

Tu ne t'es pas excusé, ducon.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :04_

Je ne suis pas contente. C'était pas cool. Vraiment pas cool.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Tu pleures ?

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :05_

Non. C'est dans mes principes.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :05_

En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je pleurerais pour une décision que j'ai prise.

Et qui est irréversible.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin, j'ai entre 20 et 29 ans. Ça veut dire que je peux avoir le double de ton âge.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :07_

Mais ça veut aussi dire que tu peux avoir 20 ans. Ca ne fait que 6 ans d'écart entre nous deux.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :07_

De toute façon, ce ne sont que des nombres !

.

.

.

**De : Gakupo  
A : Rin**

Ok. Tu vas prendre 50 bucks et moi 5000, puis on va les échanger. On verra si ce n'est qu'un nombre.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A :** Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :08_

…et dire que c'est la première fois que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse d'un gars.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Qui s'appelle ?

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :09_

T'es con.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

C'est nul comme nom.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :10_

C'est surtout stupide. Gakupo. Gakupo Tékon. C'est juste pas possible.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Toi et moi, c'est juste pas possible.

Parce que nous ne sommes pas assortis.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :11_

De quoi parles-tu ?

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Ne dit-on pas « une cravate violette à pois jaunes » pour qualifier le summum du ridicule de la tenue vestimentaire d'un clown ?

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Mr Aubergine**  
**_16 :14_

C'est ça que tu penses, alors ? Qu'on est ridicules ?

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Non, c'est pas ça…

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin, réponds-moi.

.

.

.

**De : **Luka.M**  
A : **Gakupo.K  
**Sujet : **_connard_  
**Pièce(s) jointe(s) : **arme_thon_surgelé

Juste pour t'informer que Rin est en train de _pleurer_, emmitouflée dans sa couette orange. J'ai pensé que tu étais la cause de ses larmes et en ai déduit que tu n'étais qu'un connard.  
Dépêche-toi de la réconforter où tu subiras ma colère, signifiant l'usage d'une arme létale telle que le thon surgelé, brisant mélodieusement ta boîte crânienne si désespérément vide.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin, je sais que tu pleures.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
****A : **Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Je peux continuer longtemps, tu sais.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Gakupo Tékon**  
**_16 :29_

QUOI ENCORE.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Je t'aime.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Gakupo Tékon**  
**_16 :30_

Espèce de salaud.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir vexée.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Gakupo Tékon**  
**_16 :31_

T'as intérêt.

Sinon je fais appel à ma cavalerie.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Qui la constitue ?

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Gakupo Tékon**  
**_16 :33_

Eh bien, en chef, Meiko; viennent ensuite Len, Miku et Mikuo, Gumi et Gumiya, mais aussi Miki et Haku puis **Luka**, bien évidemment, après, Rinto et Lenka, Rei et Rui Kagene, mais aussi Haine Lin et Ren, Zetsu et Sen Kagemine…

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Je trouve ça très injuste. Tu as trop de dérivés.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Gakupo Tékon**  
**_16 :34_

T'avais qu'à être populaire.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire, Rin.

Je ne suis pas populaire et nous sommes très mal assortis. Lorsqu'on nous met ensemble dans les vidéos, c'est juste pour faire une blague. Je vis mal le fait qu'on nous critique, d'accord ?

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

On te met à Len, ou alors, Piko, ou alors, Lui, voire Mikuo – tu te rends compte ? Un _genderbent_ avant moi ! – et VY2 Yuuma Roro, à la limite… Kaito, c'est autre chose, parce que, tu sais, c'est le seul « grand mâle » de Yamaha et voilà, il a tout le monde dans ses bras selon les fans – même Len – et je ne supporte pas.

C'est pour ça.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Gakupo Tékon**  
**_16 :40_

Juste pour ça ?

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

… C'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais ça me pèse, ça me terrifie même, de savoir qu'une horde hurlante serait prête à tuer pour nous séparer.

Je ne veux pas qu'avec le recul, tu ne supportes plus les critiques, que tu te dises que c'est trop dur de m'aimer.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A**_ : _Gakupo Tékon_  
16 :42_

On se moquera de nous.

On nous critiquera.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

C'est ça.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Gakupo Tékon**  
**_16 :45_

Mais exactement comme les homos ou les incestueux, pas vrai ? Tant pis pour nous; qu'ils s'en donnent à cœur joie.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Gakupo Tékon**  
**_16 :47_

Moi je vis avec la certitude que **NOTRE** Magnet était grandiose en musicalité et en harmonie, peut-être plus que l'original, et Dieu seul sait combien Miku et Luka en ont bavé pour chanter cette chanson.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Gakupo Tékon**  
**_16 :49_

Alors, j'ai raison ou bien ?

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

…non, c'est vrai, tu as raison.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Gakupo Tékon**  
**_16 :50_

Bien sûr que oui j'ai raison. Il faut que tu apprennes à lâcher prise, franchement.

On s'aime, c'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

Et je préfère ton torse imberbe à celui légèrement poilu de Len.

Je suis une fétichiste de ton troisième téton.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

JE N'AI PAS DE TROISIÈME TÉTON.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Troisième téton**  
**_16 :51_

Oui, c'était un grain de beauté.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Troisième téton**  
**_16 :51_

Ou pas.

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

…Rin.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Troisième téton**  
**_16 :52_

Oui, chéri ? :3

.

.

.

**De : **Gakupo**  
A : **Rin

Quand même, toi et moi, on fait une sacrée paire de clowns.

.

.

.

**De : **Rinnie**  
A : **Troisième téton**  
**_16 :53_

Tu serais absolument adorable avec un nez rouge.


End file.
